


Setters chatfic because I'm a basic bitch

by AikiHades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk about sexualities for now, Idk when but there will be - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, be serious stuff, because fuck labels honestly, because labels are hard for me, eventually, honestly idk, i might add other characters, idk - Freeform, or genders, probably, setters, there will eventually - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikiHades/pseuds/AikiHades
Summary: Ik it's a common thing to write but yknowit's funalso I love the settersI might end up doing this with liberos or other teamsone more thing: I'm also posting this on my account on WattPad! My @ is the same as my username on here :D
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Futakuchi Kenji/Moniwa Kaname, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 45
Kudos: 75
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	1. the setters are finally here

**Author's Note:**

> so  
> yeah I do too many chatfics  
> also  
> a few things I need to say  
> First: I know I probably should use them because they're completely valid and need more recognition, but since I always get confused when choosing what neopronouns to use for characters, I'm not going to use them. Hope that's okay!  
> Second: this first chapter honestly sucks but I have ideas that I'm using in other chapters  
> Third: credit to the name dog-fucker to someone on WattPad because I was uncreative with names and found this one.  
> Fourth: idk what's gonna happen, but I'll either end up adding people other than setters, or I'll just make separate chatfics for different players. I'm not sure yet  
> anyways enjoy

**_Sugawara has created the chat_ **

**_Sugawara has added 10 people to the chat_ **

**Sugawara:** so this exists now because why not 

**Sugawara:** also Moniwa 

**Sugawara:** can you add Koganegawa? 

**Moniwa** **:** why not 

**_Moniwa_ ** **_has added Koganegawa to the chat_ **

**Koganegawa** **:** hi what the fuck is this 

**Oikawa:** something 

**Shirabu** **:** yeah 

**Sugawara:** anyways 

**_Sugawara has changed their name to tired bitch_ **

**Yahaba** **:** I 

**Yahaba:** alright then 

**_tired bitch has changed Oikawa’s name to ~a m a z_ ** **_i_ ** **_n g~_ **

**~a m a z** **i** **n g~:** this seems sarcastic and idk why 

**tired bitch:** it’s not don’t worry 

**_tired bitch changed_ ** **_Yahaba’s_ ** **_name to dog-fucker_ **

**dog-fucker:** ah yes very creative. very 

**tired bitch:** shut. I can’t think of names rn 

**_tired bitch changed_ ** **_Shirabu’s_ ** **_name to_ ** **_dora_ ** **_but blond_ **

**Semi:** I- 

**~a m a z** **i** **n g~:** WAIT THAT ACTUALLY FITS WTF- 

**dog-fucker:** “can’t think of names” he said 

**dog-fucker:** r e a l l y 

**_tired bitch changed Kageyama’s name to basically Haruka_ **

**Moniwa** **:** wait Haruka from Free? 

**tired bitch:** yee 

**Moniwa** **:** well then you’re not wrong 

**tired bitch:** ofc I’m not did you expect some lazy ass name 

**dog-fucker:** bruh I- 

**_tired bitch changed_ ** **_Moniwa’s_ ** **_name to the only responsible one_ **

**_tired bitch changed Semi’s name to basic bitch_ **

**dora** **but blond:** h a 

**basic bitch:** shut up- 

**_tired bitch changed_ ** **_Koganegawa’s_ ** **_name to the nicest person you will ever meet_ **

**the only responsible one:** well not wrong 

**_tired bitch changed_ ** **_Akaashi’s_ ** **_name to Harry fucking Potter_ **

**dog-fucker:** wait I don’t get it 

**tired bitch:** I may not like J.K. Rowling herself, but I fucking love the series 

**tired bitch:** especially Hedwig and Harry 

**Harry fucking Potter:** god damnit- is this because of Bokuto-san? 

**tired bitch:** Yeah 

**_tired bitch changed_ ** **_Kozume’s_ ** **_name to a literal cat_ **

**dog-fucker:** not wrong 

**_tired bitch changed_ ** **_Atsumu’s_ ** **_name to_ ** **_ya_ ** **_like jazz_ **

**tired bitch:** and now I am done 

**tired bitch:** enjoy all of your l o v e l y fucking names because I’m too lazy to change them again 


	2. Suga wtf-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: Suga's dream is a dream that I had  
> but I changed the name of the only person I named  
> enjoy  
> also sorry for the shorts chapters

**_basic bitch has come online_ **

**basic bitch:** SUGa wTF- 

**_tired bitch has come online_ **

**tired bitch:** doN’t sAY anyTHiNG- 

**dog-fucker:** I 

**dog-fucker:** what the fuck is happening 

**dora** **but blond:** I have ~q u e s t i o n s~ 

**basic bitch:** okay so 

**tired bitch:** seMI ISTG DO N T 

**basic bitch:** no 

**basic bitch:** anyways 

**basic bitch:** so suga texted me after what i’m assuming to be him waking up after getting sleep for the first time in a while right? 

**~a m a z** **i** **n g~:** damn good for you 

**Harry fucking Potter:** wha 

**basic bitch:** so then he starts telling me about this weird dream he had and now I want to know what the fuck he was on before sleeping because what the hell 

**ya** **like jazz:** what was the dream 👀 

**tired bitch:** semi no pls 

**basic bitch:** okay so 

**tired bitch:** bruh 

**basic bitch:** he said that one of his junior high math teachers that he knew was with him, their(the teacher’s) daughter, and her friend. I think he said that the daughter’s name is Airi so yeah. Anyways, for some reason, the four were in the teacher’s car, and Suga was assuming that they were going to drop off Airi’s friend. 

**basically Haruka:** okay but this seems normal so far. What’s weird about it? 

**basic bitch:** I’m getting there 

**basic bitch:** so where they were driving, there was this place where the houses were on platforms in the water, and to get to each of the houses, you had to drive on a driveway that went over the water. These driveways happened to be very steep and shit. 

**ya** **like jazz:** I- wtf 

**basic bitch:** alright for some reason, Airi and Suga got out of the car while the teacher and Airi’s friend went down to the friend’s house. Probably so the teacher could bring them back to their house. So on the way down the driveway, I guess somehow the car managed to get off of the driveway because it ended up in the water 

**literally a cat:** that’s concerning but also not 

**basic bitch:** true 

**tired bitch:** semi pls shut the fuCK up 

**basic bitch:** no💓 

**basic bitch:** here’s the weird part: 

**basic bitch:** instead of the teacher and friend coming out of the water, Suga’s dad, who was never there to begin with, came out instead. Like wtf Suga 

**dog-fucker:** I- 

**dog-fucker:** **😀** i did not wake up at around seven in the morning just to come onto my phone and see this bullshit 

**tired bitch:** why’d you tell them that semiiiiii 

**basic bitch:** because why not 

**tired bitch:**... 

**tired bitch:** aight good point 

**dora** **but blond:** wha 

**dora** **but blond:** what the fuck was that about 

**dora** **but blond:** what kind of shit were you on to dream of that 

**tired bitch:** I wasn’t on anything what do you mean- 

**dog-fucker:** impossible- 

**~a m a z** **i** **n g~:** fajdfadfjajgi whAT the hELL SUGa- 

**tired bitch:** don’t question me 

**the only responsible person:**

**literally a cat:** I 

**literally a cat:** imma just 

**_literally a cat has gone offline_ **

**tired bitch:** **😭**

**dog-fucker:** this is what you get for not sleeping for a while 

**dora** **but blond:** how the hell does that even work-? 

**dog-fucker:** idk I just wanted to say smth 

**dog-fucker:** oh and also 

**_dog-fucker has changed_ ** **_dora_ ** **_but_ ** **_blond’s_ ** **_name to_ ** **_dora_ ** **_but blond and a bitch_ **

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** okay fuck you 

**basic bitch:** but it’s true 

**ya** **like jazz:** he’s not wrong 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** I- 

**_dora_ ** **_but blond and a bitch has gone offline_ **

**the only responsible person:** so is that like 

**the only responsible person:** the equivalent of rage quitting a game or something 

**tired bitch:** probably 

**basically Haruka:** yeah 


	3. and here we have Shirabu randomly questioning his worth in life because who wouldn't do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here we go  
> also  
> does anyone know what ship I should do for Moniwa  
> because Idk who to ship him with

**_ [5:00 pm] _ **

**_ basic bitch has come online _ **

** basic bitch:  ** Shirabu where are youuuu

**_ Harry fucking Potter has come online _ **

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** ?

** basic bitch:  ** I haven’t seen him at all during school and I want to know where the fuck he is

**_ 8 people have come online _ **

** tired bitch:  ** oh no

** tired bitch:  ** _ @dora but blond and a bitch  _ where are you

**_ dora _ ** **_ but blond and a bitch has come online _ **

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** ?

** basic bitch:  ** where the hell are you fndkfajfh

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** my  room?( ** a/n: I’m just  ** ** gonna ** ** say that  ** ** Shiratorizawa ** ** has dorms but most of the other schools don’t because I’m lazy) **

** basic bitch:  ** why weren’t you in any classes-

** dora but blond and a bitch:  ** oh yeah

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** hang on

**_ [ _ ** **_ Shirabu _ ** **_ , Semi] _ **

** Semi:  ** okay what’s happening?

** Shirabu ** ** :  ** hehe

** Shirabu ** ** :  ** so I may or may not have gotten dizzy and nauseas for absolutely no reason 

** Semi:  ** I-

** Shirabu ** ** :  ** and I’m still getting dizzy  everytime I move my head or walk around and  stuf f

** Semi:  ** wait get off your phone and rest then  😭

** Shirabu ** ** :  ** but why though

** Shirabu ** ** :  ** jfjfdkfj nevermind yeah I’m gone bye

**_ Shirabu _ ** **_ has gone offline _ **

**_ [unnamed chat because I haven’t given it a name yet] _ **

**_ dora _ ** **_ but blond and a bitch has gone offline _ **

** the nicest person you will ever meet:  ** why’d he go offline D:

** basic bitch:  ** reasons

** the nicest person you will ever meet:  ** okay 

** dog-fucker:  ** the fact that you accepted that as an answer I-

** the nicest person you will ever meet:  ** look he probably doesn’t want to tell us so eh

** the only responsible person:  ** true

** tired bitch:  ** wait so is Shirabu okay

** basic bitch:  ** yeah

** basic bitch:  ** he just got off his phone to rest after I told him to because of something

** tired bitch:  ** oh nice

** tired bitch:  ** also

**_ tired bitch changed the chat name to dumbass setters _ **

** basically Haruka:  ** I-

** literally a cat:  ** not wrong

** dog-fucker:  ** but that’s also saying that you’re a dumbass-

** literally a cat:  ** _ not w r o n g  _

** dog-fucker:  ** okay then

**_ [3:01 am] _ **

**_ [dumbass setters] _ **

**_ dora _ ** **_ but blond and a bitch has come online _ **

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** i have a ~q u e s t  i o n~

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** do you ever just sit there and eventually come to the realization that you've done nothing of value or worth in your life?

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** because I h a v e

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** and it s u c k s

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** like 

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch: ** I've seen people who have done more at my age than I have in my entire life and it sucks to think that I'm someone that doesn't make an effort to do something with my life.

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch: ** Anyway how are  yall 🖤

**_ tired bitch has come online _ **

** tired bitch:  ** wait  shirabu 😭 

** tired bitch:  ** you good there

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** idk

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** even when I tried to sleep after yesterday, I just couldn’t so that sucks

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** and of course my mind decided to add this random ass thought to my head

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** and now I’m stuck with it

** tired bitch:  ** oh no

**_ literally a cat has come online _ **

** literally a cat:  ** I

** literally a cat:  ** I mean

** literally a cat:  ** same

** tired bitch:  ** honestly yeah true

**_ ya _ ** **_ like jazz has come online _ **

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** I woke up to my phone getting notifications from this chat and I did not expect this

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** do yall need like

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** therapy or smth

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** because I think you do

** tired bitch:  ** nah we’re fine

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** yeah

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** I was not expecting that from Suga of all people but okay

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** I’m going back to sleep

**_ ya _ ** **_ like jazz has gone offline _ **

** tired bitch:  ** :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so not so fun fact: this getting dizzy thing actually happened to me once. I still don't know why it happened.  
> Also: the question that Shirabu asked was something I actually thought about  
> like I literally copied and pasted what I wrote when I sent that question that I had to my friends  
> anyway yeah this exists now


	4. just the setters talking about anime characters

**_ [7:00 pm] _ **

**_ [dumbass setters] _ **

**_ basic bitch has come online _ **

** basic bitch:  ** okay  Shirabu what the fuck fjdlfjalfjd

** basic bitch:  ** I didn’t say anything this morning because I was tired, but why are you thinking about that  😭

**_ dora _ ** **_ but blond and a bitch has come online _ **

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** because I can

**_ 7 people have come online _ **

** tired bitch:  ** he’s not wrong  👀

** basic bitch:  ** idc I’m concerned

** tired bitch:  ** true

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** suga why

** tired bitch:  ** because concern

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** nooo

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** anyway

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** the song Truth Be Told by Matthew West is amazing

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** and a big ass mood

** tired bitch:  ** okay but true

** ~a m a z  ** ** i ** ** n g~:  ** annnnd I’m concerned even more

** tired bitch:  ** you say that as if you don’t like the song

** ~a m a z  ** ** i ** ** n g~:  ** okay but I don’t relate to it

** tired bitch:  ** you sure about that?

** ~a m a z  ** ** i ** ** n g~:  ** wow okay way to call me out  😭 fuck youuuuu

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** ffs let us be concerned

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** haha n o p e

** literally a cat:  ** so Idolish7

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** :0

** the only responsible one:  ** Riku is fucking amazing

** the only responsible one:  ** but also why the fuck does he hide his asthma like no don’t  djlfkjdalfjjfdjffjdfadofhg

** dog-fucker:  ** true true

** dog-fucker:  ** but S o g o

** dog-fucker:  ** he’s amazing 

** tired bitch:  ** and also passive aggressive he fucking threatens Tamaki with a knife and breaks down his door adkfjadf

** literally a cat:  ** yeah

** tired bitch:  ** but we love him anyway

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** :0 what about Yamato

** tired bitch:  ** afhkdfj he’s amazing

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** I love him

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** and Sogo, Riku, Mitsuki, Iori, Nagi, Tamaki, and literally every other character

** literally a cat:  ** I didn’t take you for a simp Srhiabu

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** I-

** tired bitch:  ** what the fuck happened while you were writing his name-

** literally a cat:  ** it’s not even 12 am yet wtf

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** bruh no go to sleep before then

** the only responsible one:  ** yes please

** tired bitch:  ** wait has anyone heard of  Hoshiai no Sora-

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** yEs

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** kjjfaj I love that anime 

** dog-fucker:  ** same 

** basically Haruka:  ** I-

** basically Haruka:  ** what is  Hoshiai no Sora- I'm so confused

** tired bitch:  ** it is an a m a z  i n g anime that deals with real issues that are very serious

** tired bitch:  ** and that’s what I love about it

** dog-fucker:  ** it also has a sport in it

** dog-fucker:  ** it may not be volleyball but it’s amazing

** ~a m a z  ** ** i ** ** n g~:  ** I’m interested-

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** the characters and story line are great but it sadly stopped at 12 episodes for some reason

** tired bitch:  ** wait who’s your favorite character?

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** Itsuki

** tired bitch:  ** I-

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** why am I not surprised

** dog-fucker:  ** neither am I

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** well my favorite character is Shingo honestly

** tired bitch:  ** ooo I love him and his sister

** dog-fucker:  ** ah yes one of the only few people in the show with a fucking functional family

** tired bitch:  ** true

** basic bitch:  ** I-

** literally a cat:  ** well that got dark quickly

**_ Harry fucking Potter has come online _ **

** tired bitch:  ** hello Akaashi

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** Hello

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** wait you guys are talking about  Hoshiai no Sora? I love that anime

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** finally we found another fan of it

** dog-fucker:  ** ikr it’s so underrated 

** tired bitch:  ** who’s your favorite character Akaashi?

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** uh

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** Probably Yu honestly

** tired bitch:  ** omfg I love him so much 

** dog-fucker:  ** same like yes a  canonly LGBTQ+ character for once

** dog-fucker:  ** so who’s your favorite character Suga

** tired bitch:  ** Nao. No doubt

** dog-fucker:  ** oo

** dog-fucker:  ** I love him

** dog-fucker:  ** also apparently one of the meanings of his name is honest 

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** I-

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** bullshit

** tired bitch:  ** yeah the dude lies a lot

** tired bitch:  ** but I love him

** dog-fucker:  ** my favorite is Rintaro

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** oh my god Rintaro is amazing

** tired bitch:  ** he’s b e a u t  i f u l

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** Indeed

** basically Haruka:  ** idk what’s happening 

** the only responsible one:  ** neither do I

** tired bitch:  ** I’m not surprised since it’s not well known

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** yeah same

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** so what about Fruits Basket

** tired bitch:  ** :0

** tired bitch:  ** you actually know what that is :0

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** Yeah.

** the only responsible one:  ** wait but Kyo though

** tired bitch:  ** he’s so fucking h o t

** ~a m a z  ** ** i ** ** n g~:  ** true


	5. cries in Wandering Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me writing this chapter right after i finish binging Wandering Boy at 3 smth in the morning

**_[3:35]_ **

**_[dumbass setters]_ **

**_Two people have come online_ **

**tired bitch:** okay I did not stay up to binge Wandering Son just to cry about it 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** I mean it was amazing. How could you not cry 

**tired bitch:** true true 

**_the only responsible person has come online_ **

**the only responsible person:** omfg go to s l e e p 

**tired bitch:** why though 

**the only responsible person:** pls 

**_basic bitch has come online_ **

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** ah fuck 

**basic bitch:** why are you all awake 

**tired bitch:** because anime 

**the only responsible person:** I- 

**tired bitch:** :-) 

**the only responsible person:** excuse me you dumbass you’d stay up even if you weren’t watching something 

**tired bitch:** I 

**tired bitch:** least I do my job as a parent of my team well 

**the only responsible person:** ah fuck I can’t believe you’ve done this 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** i did not stay awake this long just to end up witnessing a murder happen at 3 smth in the morning 

**basic bitch:** slEEP 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** no 

**basic bitch:** yes 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** no 

**basic bitch:** god damnit 

**tired bitch:** let us stay up and watch Wandering Son in peace pls it’s amazing 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** yeah 

**basic bitch:** no 

**basic bitch:** go to sleep 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** fine 

**_Everyone has gone offline_ **

**_[6:42 pm]_ **

**_[dumbass setters]_ **

**_Everyone has come online_ **

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** okay but Wandering Son

 **the only responsible one:** again? 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** yes because it’s amazing 

**tired bitch:** yes like I love the characters 

**tired bitch:** and the fact that two of them are canonly transgender is amazing and I love it 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** y e s 

**ya** **like jazz:** oo 

**dog-fucker:** :0 

**dog-fucker:** :D 

**basically Haruka:** oh wow nice 

**tired bitch:** also fuck one of the main character’s sister’s friends because he basically insults Nitori(not in front of them but it still wasn’t acceptable) for being transgender 

**dog-fucker:** oh wow 

**dog-fucker:** fuck that person 


	6. A/N QUESTION

Okay  
so  
this is very random  
but  
I've been doing research on a lot of mental disorders, and one of the ones that I've done more research on ever since I first heard of it is dissociative identity disorder  
my question is  
should I make one of the characters have this?  
because I'm curious to see if I can make a personality for them


	7. suga why-

**_ [8:43 pm] _ **

**_ [dumbass setters] _ **

**_ tired bitch has come online _ **

** tired bitch:  ** WHAT THE FUCK-

** tired bitch:  ** ahhHHHHhhhHHHHhh what the hELll-

**_ 9 people have come online _ **

** basic bitch:  ** are you okay-?

** dog-fucker:  ** suga what the hell

** tired bitch:  ** WHat THE FUCK IS THIS THING WHYYY IS IT HEREEEEEE

** the only responsible one:  ** I’m scared- Suga what the fuck are you saying this for-

** basically Haruka:  ** You good Suga?

** tired bitch:  ** no-

** Harry fucking Potter: ** well at least he’s being honest

** tired bitch:  ** whY the HELL is there a GODDAMN DEAD BODY IN MY HOUSE WHAT THE FUCK

** dog-fucker:  ** WHAT THE FUCK

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** SUGA WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK-

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** I

** the only responsible one:  ** that’s the only thing you have to say?

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** yeah

** the only responsible one:  ** fair

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** suga I’m actually concerned

** literally a cat:  ** same here

** tired bitch:  ** WHAT KIND OF ASSCLOWN WOULD FUCKING KILL SOMEONE THEN BRING THE BODY INTO MY HOUSE WHAT THE FUCK

**tired bitch:** AND OF COURSE THE DAMN DICK DOES IT WHEN I’M THE ONLY FUCKING pERSON IN MY HOUSE   
**ya** **like jazz:** I-

** dog-fucker:  ** “Assclown” I-

** the only responsible one:  ** why don’t you go check out the body and call the police or something?

** tired bitch:  ** YOU THINK I WANT TO BE LIKE SATORU OR SOME SHIT

** tired bitch:  ** NO

** dora but blond and a bitch:  ** wait that makes sense

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** but at least call the police pls

** tired bitch:  ** whY

** dog-fucker:  ** I-

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** don’t you want this person who killed the other person to get caught?

** tired bitch:  ** yeah but I don’t want to get blamed either when I didn’t kill this person

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** Suga either call the police or I’m doing it for you

** tired bitch:  ** fiNE FInE

** basic bitch:  ** fucking finally

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** let’s see what happened

** tired bitch:  ** i

** basic bitch:  ** how did it go?

** tired bitch:  ** i

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** what happened-

** tired bitch:  ** bruh

** dog-fucker:  ** ?

** tired bitch:  ** it’s a fucking b a g

** the only responsible one:  ** what’s a bag?

** tired bitch:  ** the “body”

** ~a m a z  ** ** i ** ** n g~:  ** I-

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** SUGA HOW THE FUCK DO YOU MISTAKE A BAG FOR A BODY YOU FUCKING DUMBASS

** tired bitch:  ** IT’S NOT MY FAULT THEY LOOKED SIMILAR

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** HOW WOULD YOU KNOW TH A T

** tired bitch:  ** I DON’T KNOW I’M JUST ASSUMING 

** dog-fucker:  ** you d u m b a s s 

** tired bitch:  ** SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** jesus fuck you’re reminding me of Mikan with her “not fair” thing

** tired bitch:  ** I

** tired bitch:  ** shut the f u c k up pls

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** how about no

** tired bitch:  ** b  i t c h

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** cockshiner

** dog-fucker:  ** what the fuck is that supposed to mean-

**_ the nicest person you will ever meet has come online _ **

** the nicest person you will ever meet:  ** I-

** the nicest person you will ever meet:  ** what the hell-

** the only responsible person:  ** don’t question it

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** okay but back to the bag

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** how the FUCK did you mistake it for a BODY

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** THEY  DON’t EVEN LOOK SIMILAR

** the nicest person you will ever meet:  ** woAh okay-

** tired bitch:  ** THEY’RE PRETTY SIMILAR WHEN YOU ONLY SEE PART OF THE BAG BUT STILL ENOUGH TO WHERE IT LOOKS LIKE HUMAN SKIN

** basic bitch:  ** I-

** basic bitch:  ** okay then

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** YOU COULD’VE AT LEAST CHECKED BEFORE YOU CAME AND TOLD US AND MADE US PANIC YOU FUCKING CUNTKICKER

** tired bitch:  ** WHERE DID THAT COME FRMO

** dora but blond and a bitch:  ** SHUT

** the only responsible one:  ** okay please calm down-

** basic bitch:  ** yes please I don’t want to deal with this chaos  rn

** tired bitch:  ** fine

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** fucking fine I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: real life experience here  
> I walked by my dad's room on my way upstairs after I got home and I saw a bag that was about my skin color  
> no one was home  
> I thought it was a body for a second before I went in to check what it was


	8. another a/n that has literally nothing to do with Haikyuu

okay so  
I just thought of an au to write a fanfiction with  
about Muichiro  
and stuff  
and I'm wondering if anyone would like to read it if I wrote it  
because  
it has something to do with him being a   
~d e m o n~  
because Muzan yknow   
tells them what to do, right?  
He had the perfect chance to have a demon just come in and s n a t c h Muichiro after he klled the other demon  
because Muzan would know where the child was after that  
if that makes any sense


	9. Damn go off Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I've started to run out of ideas kadfj  
> so if anyone has any suggestions or anything they want to see  
> just let me know :D  
> also  
> I just thought of something  
> Kinoshita, Narita, somewhat Ennoshita(I say somewhat because he's starting to get more recognition in the fandom), Watari, Shibayama, and literally every other character who hardly anyone talks about  
> My Grand Plan from TLT  
> why??  
> Here are the first few lyrics from it  
> "You know the only gift my mom ever gave me? A hat that makes you invisible. You put it on and no one can see you. Seemed appropriate."  
> cries

**_[9:00 pm]_ **

**_[dumbass setters]_ **

**_ya_ ** **_like jazz has come online_ **

**ya** **like jazz:** do you know how fucking annoying it is 

**_7 people have come online_ **

**ya** **like jazz:** whenever people come up to me and compare me to fucking Sangwoo- 

**ya** **like jazz:** first of all, the only thing I know about this person is that he’s a killer or smth 

**ya** **like jazz:** and second of all, why the hell do people want to compare me to a killer like I don’t like this- 

**tired bitch:** D: 

**tired bitch:** maybe just tell someone that it’s annoying? 

**ya** **like jazz:** oh I’ve already tried that 

**ya** **like jazz:** it failed 

**ya** **like jazz:** but I’ve tried 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** oh wow 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** idk what to tell you 

**dog-fucker:** honestly fuck them 

**dog-fucker:** idk why people compare someone to a killer or smth but I don’t get why it’s supposed to be funny to them like bruh they’re nothing alike you dumb fuck 

**basic bitch:** true 

**~a m a z** **i** **n g~** : me with everyone who calls me flat as a joke: 

**~a m a z** **i** **n g~:** like bitch I couldn’t care less 

**tired bitch:** oof 

**Harry fucking Potter:** Since everyone’s just saying random shit is it okay if I rant for a second 

**tired bitch:** yes :D 

**Harry fucking Potter:** yay thanks 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** okay I’m kind of curious to see what he’s gonna write because he doesn’t talk on here much on a normal day- 

**the only responsible one:** true 

**_[9:15]_ **

**basic bitch:** wait how long has he been typing- 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** for a while now actually 

**tired bitch:** welp I’m scared now 

**ya** **like jazz:** same 

**Harry fucking Potter:** so what the fuck has this world come to with its goddamn gender stereotypes? It fucking sucks. Because according to most dumbass people, it’s okay for biological(look some “girls” might be non-binary or gender fluid or smth else so I’ll just add this for people like that who i fully support and appreciate because they aren’t fucking assholes) girls to wear clothes “made for boys” or whatever(honestly fuck that too because it’s just fabric? It wasn’t made for a boy or girl it was just made to exist?!) but whenever biological boys try to wear clothes “made for girls”, people get upset and shit. Like what the hell? It’s the same concept but the genders are just switched? What the fuck is wrong with people? I hear about people that people know as boys getting teased for wearing “girl clothes” but honestly I don’t see any fucking problem? And then there’s the people who say women’s rights and equality and stuff. I completely agree with that, but it’s whenever people go to far and try to give women more rights than males have. Like gender equality exists yknow? They might say that they want equal rights, but in the end they’re just trying to get boys to treat girls better than how boys are treated. Like wtf? G e n D e R doesn’t mean jackshit. N o. It’s not “woMen deseRVe mORe riGhtS thAn MaLEs.” nO. E q u a l. G o d d a m n. F u c k i n g. R i g h t s. Because in the end, the world doesn’t give a fuck about what you can do. NooooOoo. It alWAYS has to do with something related to g e n d e r. For some reason! Even if the thing has absolutely nothing to do with it, people always find a way to link it with “oh because you’re a guy” or “oh because you’re a girl” or some bullshit excuse like that! Once again, f u c k gender stereotypes because people like to stereotype every single fucking thing they see. 

**Harry fucking Potter:** okay I’m done 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** I wasn’t expecting that from you 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** because you hardly talk or swear on here 

**dora but blond and a bitch:** but p r e a c h 

**tired:** YESSSSSsSSSs 

**dog-fucker:** damn go off Akaashi 

**basic bitch:** holy shit- 

**basic bitch:** wait that is actually so true what the fuck- 

**~a m a z** **i** **n g~:** ikr- 

**~a m a z** **i** **n g~:** but yeah I completely agrere 

**dora** **but blond and a bitch:** agrere 

**~a m a z** **i** **n g~:** shUT- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally did not just project onto Akaashi and write out my unending hate for the world's gender stereotypes through his rant


	10. Damn go off Akaashi pt 2 and also wtf Moniwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so   
> um  
> tw for  
> ~parents that aren't approving of LGBTQ+ stuff~  
> It's only briefly mentioned but I'm still adding that

**_ Okay since this is a continuation of the last chapter, I’m not putting a time thing. And yes, these do take place directly after each other so yay _ **

**_ [dumbass setters] _ **

** tired bitch:  ** wait  Akaashi is there a reason you said that

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** maybe

** tired bitch:  ** what is it?

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** hang on

**_ [PM between Suga and  _ ** **_ Akaashi] _ **

** Akaashi:  ** okay

** Akaashi:  ** so

** Suga:  ** yee?

** Akaashi ** ** :  ** I just randomly brought up the topic of the LGBTQ+ community just to see how my parents would react

** Akaashi:  ** and it was

** Akaashi ** ** :  ** h e l l

** Akaashi ** ** :  ** yeah luckily they don’t know about me being gay  af and everything else but um

** Akaashi ** ** :  ** they just started saying random offensive stuff about it and I just got pissed off because I knew that it was either agree or have them hate me so

** Akaashi:  ** y a y

** Akaashi ** ** :  ** suga did I scare you away or  smth ;-;

** Akaashi ** ** :  ** suga where did you gooooo

**_ [dumbass setters] _ **

** tired bitch:  ** I now want to commit arson 

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** I-

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** I said one thing-

** tired bitch:  ** yes and now I want to set them on fire pls give me your address

** basic bitch:  ** jdalfjdf Suga no-

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** Suga you’re not getting my address-

** tired bitch:  ** D:

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** >:(

** tired bitch:  ** :(

** dog-fucker:  ** what the fuck

** dog-fucker:  ** wait let the dude commit arson if he wants to commit arson 

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** nO-

** tired bitch:  ** yes :)

** the only responsible one:  ** I thought you were  beteter than this 

** dog-fucker:  ** beteter

** the only responsible one:  ** fuck off

** dog-fucker:  ** also  haha yeah no I’m a ~h o r  r i b l e~ person

** basic bitch:  ** :(

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** anyway I’m really over here about to pull a Maki on two people

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** wait

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** oH-

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** rip

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** rip indeed

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** anyway  Kurapika is fucking hot

** basic bitch:  ** I-

** tired bitch:  ** true true

** the only responsible one:  ** is it bad that sometimes whenever I move, my bones just feel weird as if they’re rubbing against something? And I can swear that I hear them making a creaking noise when they do?

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** Moniwa wtf  😭

** basic bitch:  ** I thought you were the sane one here- ;-;

** dog-fucker:  ** welp you thought wrong Ig

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** okay but same

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** and then I’m just like

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** is there something wrong with my bones or smth?

** the only responsible one:  ** I know right? It feels so weird and it scares me a little ;-;

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** we lost him

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** okay another thing relating to bones

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** sometimes I’ll just put my hands where a joint is and just move my joint and I’ll just be like

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** oh wow

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** I can actually move

** tired bitch:  ** wait that’s actually concerning

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** ?

** tired bitch:  ** wait is there a reason you seem so surprised or am I just over thinking

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** no there’s not I-

** tired bitch:  ** oh okay then

**_ [PM between Suga and Shirabu] _ **

** Suga:  ** okay bitch I know you’re lying come on  😃

** Shirabu ** ** :  ** bruh I-

** Shirabu ** ** :  ** I’m not lying you dumb fuck

** Suga:  ** oh really now

** Shirabu:  ** y e s

** Suga:  ** sure sure

** Suga:  ** you’re d e f  i n  i t e l y not lying

** Shirabu ** ** :  ** oh shut the fuck up-

** Suga:  ** no

** Shirabu:  ** yes

** Suga:  ** no

** Suga:  ** you know what?

** Suga:  ** I’ll give you time to answer me

** Suga:  ** but I want an answer eventually

** Shirabu ** ** :  ** okay thanks

** Suga:  ** yee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely not me feeling the same as Moniwa and Shirabu with the bone thing-


	11. Yahaba why'd you look that up-

**_ [2:00 am] _ **

**_ [dumbass setters] _ **

**_ dog-fucker has come online _ **

** dog-fucker:  ** okay I think my computer wants to destroy the world or something

**_ Two people have come online _ **

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** I- what-?

** tired bitch:  ** wtf why

** dog-fucker:  ** so I looked up what an atom was made of because I was bored

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** weird thing to look up but okay

** dog-fucker:  ** shush

** dog-fucker:  ** and then it changed what I looked up to “What is an atom bomb made of?” I think it meant atomic but that’s not the point

** tired bitch:  ** I-

** tired bitch:  ** okay then

**_ the only responsible one has come online _ **

** the only responsible one:  ** wtf yahaba

** dog-fucker:  ** idk  okay ; -;

** the only responsible one:  ** are you sure this isn’t you wanting to blow up the world because I’m pretty sure computers don’t do that without a reason

** dog-fucker:  ** Moniwa I-

** tired bitch:  ** Yahaba ;-;

** dog-fucker:  ** I don’t want to explode the world  😭

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** yeah sure you don’t

**_ Four people have gone offline _ **

**_ [3:00 am] _ **

**_ [dumbass setters] _ **

**_ ~a m a z  _ ** **_ i _ ** **_ n g~ has come online _ **

** ~a m a z  ** ** i ** ** n g~:  ** I have a question

**_ Two people have come online _ **

** tired bitch:  ** yes~

** ~a m a z  ** ** i ** ** n g~:  ** okay so

** ~a m a z  ** ** i ** ** n g~:  ** you know how at Walmart there’s this text on some signs saying “We are not responsible for damaged caused by carts”?

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** yes?

** ~a m a z  ** ** i ** ** n g~:  ** so

** ~a m a z  ** ** i ** ** n g~:  ** just fuck any employee who purposely rams into something with the carts, right? 

** tired bitch:  ** I-

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** I know want to know what would happen if that happened

** tired bitch:  ** same honestly

** ~a m a z  ** ** i ** ** n g~:  ** okay I’m sleeping now and you two probably should too

** tired bitch:  ** okay

**_ Three people have gone offline _ **

**_ [6:00 am] _ **

**_ [dumbass setters] _ **

**_ basic bitch has come online _ **

** basic bitch:  ** I-

** basic bitch:  ** wtf  😀

**_ literally a cat has come online _ **

** basic bitch:  ** oh hi Kozume 

** literally a cat:  ** hi

**_ Two people have come online _ **

** tired bitch:  ** don’t question us

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** yeah question Yahaba

**_ dog-fucker has come online _ **

** dog-fucker:  ** 🤠 

** dog-fucker:  ** I-

** dog-fucker:  ** what the fuck did I do-

** tired bitch:  ** you looked up what an atomic bomb is made of why wouldn’t we say that dfadkjdf

** dog-fucker:  ** I

** dog-fucker:  ** my computer literally changed my search result what do you mean I looked it up-

** tired bitch:  ** because computers don’t do that fjdalfj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: writes suga saying that computers don't do that  
> also me: basing this search thing off of what happens to me with my computer and, while looking up what an atom was made of, getting it changed to what an atomic bomb was made of  
> it was a fun thing


	12. we get a new character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in a while! I was busy with stuff and I lost motivation  
> also sorry for the short chapter! I didn't know what to write but I still wanted to update  
> also Shibayama stated what I think about smth

**_ [7:34 pm] _ **

**_ [dumbass setters] _ **

**_ literally a cat has come online _ **

** literally a cat:  ** hey so Shibayama wants me to add him to this chat so can I or not

**_ 11 people have come online _ **

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** that’s the  first-year libero on your team, right?

** literally a cat:  ** yee

** tired bitch:  ** honestly I want to get to know people from other teams better so sure

** basic bitch:  ** yeah same here

** literally a cat:  ** that’s enough people for me

** dog-fucker:  ** that’s two people I-

**_ literally a cat has added Shibayama to dumbass setters _ **

** literally a cat:  ** welcome to hell

** Shibayama:  ** hello

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** Hello my new child

** Shibayama:  ** Bitch I-

** Shibayama:  ** I’m not a fucking child no-

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** fair fair

**_ tired bitch has changed Shibayama’s name to self-esteem? who’s that? _ **

** self-esteem? who’s that?:  ** bruh I-

** Harry fucking Potter:  ** :0

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** aight I’m seriously ready to just head over to where  Nekoma is just to see this Shibayama person because now I want to help them-

** self-esteem? who’s  ** ** that?: ** **** ah fuck off

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** cries

** literally a cat:  ** this is so different compared to how you are during practice but I kind of like it

** self-esteem? who’s  ** ** that?: ** **** thanks Ig

** self-esteem? who’s  ** ** that?: ** **** also does anyone here know the game OMORI?

** tired bitch:  ** oh hell yeah

** dora ** ** but blond and a bitch:  ** yeah

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** yep

** the only responsible one:  ** oh yeah I’ve played it before

** self-esteem? who’s  ** ** that?: ** **** okay  okay so

** self-esteem? who’s  ** ** that?: ** **** you know that stuff that Kel says at Mari’s grave about how Hero reacted to Mari’s death? 

** tired bitch:  ** fljldjfgjfd nooooo 😭

** self-esteem? who’s  ** ** that?: ** **** yeah that dialogue hurt more that it probably should have

** ya ** ** like jazz:  ** I KNOW RIGHT? IT’S LITERALLY JUST DIALOGUE WITH NO FLASHBACKS OR ANYTHING, BUT THAT SHIT H U R T

** self-esteem? who’s  ** ** that?: ** **** yeah it really did

** self-esteem? who’s  ** ** that?: ** **** anyways  yes I exist


	13. A/N thing

Okay okay  
so   
I just decided that as a multishipper, I can't decide on a single ship to do for the characters here  
so  
from now on, most of the relationship tags will be -insert character name- & -insert character name-  
unless someone requests a specific ship for a chapter (and even then, I'll probably take a more platonic approach to the relationship so be aware of that), no relationships will be added  
I hope that's alright  
I just have a hard time writing romance and stuff like that


End file.
